


Up All Night to Get Some

by heliotropelied



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well c’mon then,” he insists.</p>
<p>“I – what?”</p>
<p>Louis rolls his eyes as if it’s completely obvious what he’s trying to do. Liam’s learned that Louis has a tendency to jump from point A to point D without any indication of what went on between. Most of the time Liam’s good at puzzling it all out, but right now he’s a bit out of his depth.</p>
<p>“Press-ups, Li<i>am</i>,” Louis says like that makes perfect sense. </p>
<p>The best thing to do with Louis, Liam knows, is just to go along with whatever he says. So Liam shrugs and goes to get into stance beside Louis on the mat.</p>
<p>“No, on top of me,” Louis huffs. </p>
<p>“You want me to do press-ups on <i>top</i> of you?”</p>
<p>Louis nods as best as he can while he’s on his back. “Now you’re getting it. A kiss for every press-up – reward system, like. It’ll make you finish faster.”</p>
<p>Or: Workout sex fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night to Get Some

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written actual porn, but what better way to start than with Louis riding Liam in a gym?
> 
>  Title is hilariously cliche and from Daft Punk's _Get Lucky_.
> 
>  
> 
> [I'm on tumblr!](http://thesecondwarm.tumblr.com)

It’s nearly midnight by the time Liam convinces Mark that he doesn’t need to stick around with him in the hotel’s gym while he finishes off his workout session. He’ done with the weights anyway, he only needed Mark there to spot him. Liam doesn’t like working out alone, mostly used to Harry or Mark with him – the steady thumping of Harry’s feet on the treadmill or Mark’s voice telling him what to do. Being alone in a hotel gym at 11:45 PM makes Liam’s skin crawl so he turns up the volume on this iPod, plugs it into the speakers the hotel employee showed him, and starts running on the treadmill to the beat of Kanye West.

His mind goes blank as he pushes his heart and his legs running faster and faster, getting lost with the music and exhausting himself of the excess adrenaline and energy he’d built up after that night’s show. The clock on the machine tells him it’s gone half past midnight by the time he even thinks to stop running.  Liam knows that he should go to sleep – they’ve got a 10 AM flight call and he should at least try for a little rest, but it’s an eight hour flight and he’s learned to drift off just about anywhere in the last few years. Besides he’s still got press-ups and curl-ups to get through before he can even think of hitting the proverbial hay.

Completely exhausting his body is the only effective Liam’s found to clear his mind and get himself fully relaxed. Mark says it’s got something to do with endorphins and a bunch of other chemicals coursing through his veins, but Liam never did too well in biology. The only other things that really help are getting tattoos and sex.

Liam can’t bring himself to get tattoos on a whim like Zayn, Harry, and Louis. He loves the sting of the needle piercing his skin, but can’t imagine having his arm looking like Louis’s doodle pad. So tattoos are mostly out of the question.

And sex is a thing Liam hasn’t properly experienced in _months_.

To be fair, neither have any of the other boys. With the way they’ve been scheduled for the next few months, they barely have time to breathe let alone find someone to have sex with.

It’s a different story for Liam because he _has_ someone to have sex with – not like the last couple of tours where Liam was travelling the world while his girlfriend was back home and he had to make do with sketchy Skype connections and rushed phone sex. It’s somehow worse this time around because now the person he’s dating is on tour with him and yet they haven’t managed anything more than a couple of mutual wanks in their too cramped bunks and hotel showers.

It’s frustrating because he and Louis have been dating for six months and four of those months have been spent on tour. He’d gotten used to regular, amazing, fun, fucking mind-blowing sex with Louis in the two months of break they’d had before tour. But since they’ve begun do their shows again, Louis and Liam have had proper sex _four times_ in as many months.

Which all leads back to Liam working himself to the point of collapse. He knows that upstairs there is a whole floor booked off for the band and their crew and that one of the rooms on that floor has a king sized bed and that Louis is currently sleeping on that bed, curled into a ball having drifted off while waiting for Liam to come back. Lately they’ve all been so exhausted that they’re ready to just fall asleep as soon as they get near anything that even resembles a bed. He and Louis can’t manage more than a few lazy kisses in bed before Louis’s conked out and Liam’s left feeling stretched thing and completely strung out.

He’s found that if he works out before bed, he doesn’t have the energy left to think about how annoyed he is at his whole situation or even the countdown he definitely doesn’t have going in his head to their upcoming week off.

(Two weeks, three days.)

Liam hits stop on the treadmill. He bends down and grabs his knees to catch his breath, then pulls off his t-shirt (Harry’s t-shirt?) that’s basically useless at this point with how much sweat has soaked through. He’s about to drop it on the bench next to him when he hears the door to the gym open. Liam whips around, for a moment paranoid that some fan has managed to sneak their way back here in the middle of the night because _that’s_ something they worry about now. But, as it turns out, it’s Louis standing in the doorway.

Liam smiles seeing Louis all soft and sleep rumpled in Liam’s shirt that’s a bit big on Liam and even bigger on Louis and a pair of trackies that drag on the ground if he doesn’t roll them up.

“You’ve not got any shoes on,” is the first thing Liam says because he’s got priorities, and then, “What’re you doing up?”

Louis shrugs and shuffles his way towards Liam. He pulls his fringe to the side so that it’s out of his eyes, a nervous habit he’s had for years that Liam’s always found unbearably endearing. Louis’s hair longer now, at a length that makes it easy for Liam to curl his fingers into it and pull just how Louis likes. It makes Liam’s fingers twitch in anticipation, but he doesn’t let himself linger too long because it’ll only get him wound up again. He finds the remote to the speakers in his pocket and turns off the music instead.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Louis finally answers once he’s reached Liam.

They’re standing toe-to-toe, close enough that Liam has to bow his head to touch his forehead to Louis’s in order to look at him. Louis steps away to make enough room so that he can plant a soft kiss just off to the side from the ball of Liam’s shoulder where Louis likes to leave bite marks. When he pulls off, he trails two fingers over Liam’s collarbone and it slips where beads of sweat have pooled in the hollow at the bas of Liam’s neck.

Louis observes his fingers in curiosity before he carelessly pops them into his mouth to lick the sweat off. He keeps them there a little too long – Liam can see the contours of his tongue wrapping around them through his hollowed cheeks. There’s a loud popping noise when he pulls them out and a trail of saliva linking his lips to his fingers that he wipes off with the back of his hand.

“You should come back to bed,” Louis says.

Liam has to fight hard to bite back a moan and even harder to refrain from strangling Louis because Liam knows Louis well enough to know that he’s doing this on purpose.

“I’m not finished here,” Liam manages to gasp out.

Louis plops down on the bench where Liam had dropped his shirt. He leans back on his arms and spreads his feet a little wider. Liam can feel his eyes on him – appreciative, if not a little predatory. He’s used Louis watching him like this – eyes hungry and roaming up and down Liam’s body like he’s something to be devoured. He even enjoys it most of the time, but right now he feels squirmish under Louis’s gaze, wanting just to grab Louis by the hair and kiss him hard and heated, taste his mouth and his skin with all the passion and desperation that’s been building up for weeks now.

“What’ve you got left?” Louis asks, knowing better than to try and convince Liam to leave his routine incomplete. The way he’s stretched out, Louis’s shirt rides up a little exposing a sliver of skin. Liam wants to touch, but he’s not sure how to read the situation.

“Press-ups and curl-ups,” he says avoiding Louis’s eyes as he walks across the room where there are mats lying out on the floor.

Louis hops up from his spot and walks over to Liam again. “Let me help,” he says grinning.

Liam furrows his eyebrows and twists his lips, “I hardly think you can help me do crunches and push-ups, Lou.”

“I can motivate you!” Louis exclaims throwing his arms around Liam’s neck having to reach just a little on the tips of his toes to softly peck Liam on the lips. He’s gone as quick as he got there, laying himself on his back on of the mats and beckoning at Liam.

“Well c’mon then,” he insists.

“I – what?”

Louis rolls his eyes as if it’s completely obvious what he’s trying to do. Liam’s learned that Louis has a tendency to jump from point A to point D without any indication of what went on between. Most of the time Liam’s good at puzzling it all out, but right now he’s a bit out of his depth.

“Press-ups, Li _am_ ,” Louis says like that makes perfect sense.

The best thing to do with Louis, Liam knows, is just to go along with whatever he says. So Liam shrugs and goes to get into stance beside Louis on the mat.

“No, on top of me,” Louis huffs.

“You want me to do press-ups on _top_ of you?”

Louis nods as best as he can while he’s on his back. “Now you’re getting it. A kiss for every press-up – reward system, like. It’ll make you finish faster.”

Liam knows Louis better than to think that the innuendo was an accident.

He’s hesitant, wary of what Louis’s got up his sleeve, but too excited at the prospect of exactly that to fight Louis on it. When he aligns himself on top of Louis, palms pressed down on either side of Louis’s shoulders, he’s just tall enough to position his feet bracket Louis’s.

“Like this?” Liam asks.

“Exactly like this,” Louis says and Liam finds it enormously satisfying to hear that Louis is a little breathless with anticipation.

He gets through five press-ups with Louis pressing quick and soft kisses to his lips every time he gets low enough that Louis no longer has to reach. It’s nice, and it does make Liam work a little faster, but by six he can sense Louis starting to get impatient. Every time Liam comes down after that, Louis makes the kiss last longer.

By ten Louis’s bringing his hands up to cup Liam’s face. Fifteen and he’s got their lips parted. Twenty and his tongue keeps flicking at the seam of Liam’s lips. Liam’s shoulders and arms ache from holding himself up over Louis, he can feel the sweat trickling down his neck and pool between his shoulder blades. A drop of sweat from Liam’s hairline drips onto Louis, but Louis doesn’t bat an eye just keeps staring at Liam, encouraging him to keep going.

Liam’s at 50 when the intervals between each press-up has reached 20 seconds and he feels Louis’s run his foot up the inside of Liam’s legs making him spread them further apart and lose his balance. He collapses on top of Louis, his face buried in the crook of Louis’s neck, sweat drenched hair making a mess on Louis’s shirt, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind too much. He grazes his fingers down Liam’s back, gliding easily from the wetness there.

Liam resolves to give up on finishing his workout when Louis’s fingers reach small of Liam’s back.

“OK, I’m done. Let’s go,” he mutters into Louis’s neck.

Louis catches him unawares and manages to push Liam off and onto his back. Liam can barely catch his breath before Louis is straddling him, hands on either side of Liam’s head so that he can loom over him. Louis’s friend hangs down in front of his eyes and his smirk is just this side of wolfish – it’s enough to make him look absolutely obscene.

He leans further down so that his mouth is pressed right to Liam’s ear. “You’re not finished yet,” he whispers. This time Liam doesn’t hold back his moan when Louis bites his earlobe.

He pulls up a bit, grazes his nose along Liam’s cheek until Liam can Louis’s breath on his own lips. Liam leans up to close the gap, twining his fingers in Louis’s hair to pull him closer. Louis goes easily, lips parting as soon as Liam darts his tongue out to swipe at Louis’s bottom lip. Louis’s mouth is hot and inviting and it tastes a little like the mint of complimentary hotel brand toothpaste. He brushes his tongue up along the roof of Louis’s mouth and feels more than hears Louis moan into the kiss.

Liam gets lost in the kiss, a haze of lips-teeth-tongues-lips. He almost thinks he’s cleared from having to finish his workout, but then there’s a sharp sting on his hip and he’s forced to pull back in surprise. He’s a little disoriented so it takes a second to realize that Louis just _pinched_ him in the middle of a very good kiss.

“ _Ow,_ ” Liam complains. “What was that for?”

Louis pulls back completely from Liam and sits back Liam’s stomach with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Liam has to brace himself on his arms to look at him.  

“You’re trying to distract me, Liam Payne,” Louis glares down. “You’ve still got curl-ups to do!”

Liam groans and drops his arms so that he’s laying out on his back again. He looks up at the ceiling and sends off a silent prayer. “It’s one in the morning, Lou. I don’t _want_ to do curl-ups anymore,” he says with his eyes close the fluorescent lights of the gym making spots behind his eyelids.

“Well you should’ve thought about that when you insisted on finishing your workout even though I asked you to come to bed _twenty minutes ago_ ,” Louis scolds. “Now, are you quite finished? The sooner you do this, the sooner we can go to sleep.”

Liam sighs – he knows a losing battle when he sees it – and resigns himself to doing what he’s told and being subjected to more slow, agonizing torture a la kisses and Louis Tomlinson. He can’t see Louis, but he’s willing to bet a lot of money that he’s got a shit-eating grin on his face.

Sensing Liam’s defeat, Louis shuffles back onto Liam’s hips and pats his bare stomach.

“C’mon then, Payno. Let’s see you flex these bad boys.”

Liam would roll his eyes, but he can’t help preening a little under Louis’s praise. He puts his hands by his side and feels his muscles clench as he reaches up for his knees just like Mark showed him. Except this time, when he pulls up, Louis is there waiting for him with his lips puckered comically. He grabs Liam’s face and smacks a kiss to his nose with a loud _muah!_

“If you’re going to make me do this, the least you could do is give me proper kisses,” Liam complains once he’s rolled back down again.

Louis shifts further back on Liam’s hips, leaning against Liam’s raised knees. The movement makes Louis’s arse brush up against Liam’s cock and Liam’s breath hitch.

“We’ll see,” Louis says vindictively.

When Liam pulls up again, Louis presses a harder, hotter kiss to Liam’s lips. “That better?” he asks. And Liam can’t bring himself to answer because when he opens his mouth, Louis grinds his hips down so that he’s pressing right into Liam’s cock.

“48 more,” Louis demands pushing Liam down with both hands on his chest.

The curl-ups work much like the press-ups – each kiss gets hotter and deeper and longer than the one before it – with the added twist of Louis rolling his hips down onto Liam’s dick with each successful try.

Half way through, Liam’s abs are trembling sweat trickling down into the creases of his muscles and Louis’s worked up to just slowly grinding on Liam – kiss, or no kiss. Liam’s half hard by 30 and from what he can see under the fabric of Louis’s bottoms, so is Louis.

Louis’s pupils are blown wide and he’s panting – little puffs of air escaping his slightly parted lips as he straddles Liam. His hair is messy from Liam pulling and tugging at it and his lips are swollen from their kisses. He looks wrecked even though they’ve barely done anything but kiss. Liam doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up and he’s lucky because by the time he’s pulling up for his thirty-fifth kiss, Louis apparently decides –

“Fuck it. Fuck it, fuck this, fuck me,” Louis says urgently as he pulls Liam all the way up, gripping at the scruff of Liam’s neck. It’s a clumsy kiss – their teeth clack, and their noses bump, but Liam finally feels the same desperation his been feeling seep through Louis.

“Yeah – yes, OK. Let’s go,” Liam sputters out, but Louis shakes his head.

He scampers off of Liam and for a second Liam is left disappointed in the absence of Louis’s weight holding him down. But then Louis is pulling his trackie bottoms down and _fuck_ he hasn’t got any pants on underneath. The shirt he’s wearing is long enough on him that the edge of it catches on the tip of Louis’s erection.

“We are doing this right here,” Louis says dropping to his knees where Liam’s legs are drawn up. He pulls at the waistband of Liam’s gym shorts.

“Louis we can’t _here_ – we’re in public!” Liam protests.

Louis pauses his attempts to get Liam naked to glare at him, “It’s the middle of the night in a private gym, Liam no one’s coming in. But if you’d like we could wait until the next time we get the opportunity for me to suck you off,” he snipes.

Never let it be said that Louis doesn’t drive a hard bargain.

Liam quickly wiggles out of his shorts with a little help from Louis. He lays there for what seems like days, skin glistening and burning under Louis’s appreciative gaze. Louis spreads Liam’s legs further apart, knees still raised up, and moves to sit between them.  He trails his hands up Liam’s sides and leans forward until his arms are braced on either side of Liam’s head and Louis’s face is close enough that Liam can feel his lips move against Liam’s cheek when he speaks.

“God, you’re so hot,” Louis whispers into the corner of Liam’s mouth as he moves in for a kiss.

It’s slower this time, less urgent than what they’ve been doing so far. Louis’s lips are soft and his tongue warm and welcome inside Liam’s mouth where it trails along the underside of his teeth. Liam fists one hand in the hair at the base of Louis’s neck and sneaks the other one up the curve of Louis’s bare arse and under his shirt. He runs his fingers softly along Louis’s spine, feels Louis shiver at the contact.

Louis starts to rut against Liam, their dicks lining up and brushing against each other, making Liam gasp into the kiss. He tugs on Louis’s hair where his fingers are tangled, a little too hard and makes Louis moan biting on Liam’s bottom lip as Liam pulls him out of the kiss.

“I thought you were gonna blow me,” Liam asks as Louis trails butterfly kisses down the column of Liam’s neck, nipping at Liam’s skin between each kiss. He licks a stripe from the base of Liam’s throat to the edge of his jaw.

“You tastes good,” he says. The perspiration on Liam’s skin has cooled off by now, making him slightly sticky to the touch.

“I taste like sweat,” Liam counters.

“Mhm,” Louis hums with his lips pressed to Liam’s Adam’s apple. “Salty and delicious – like bacon.”

It makes Liam giggle a little.

Louis moves lower, places a lingering kiss on Liam’s sternum then moves to suck at one of his nipples while his hand sneaks over to play with the other. Liam’s breath hitches when Louis manages to synchronize the bite of his teeth and his fingers pinching Liam’s skin. He sighs when Louis’s tongue laves at his nipples to soothe the sting.

Liam trails his hand down Louis’s back again, rests it on Louis’s arse and squeezes hard enough to entice a whine to fall from Louis’s lips. Louis looks up at Liam through his eyelashes, chin rested on Liam’s chest and lips pulled into a wolfish grin.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Louis says. He moves up to straddle Liam and scoots backwards until his arse is brushing up against Liam’s erection once again, rolling his hips down creating an amazing spark of friction between them.

Pulling himself up, Louis places both hands on Liam’s chest and looks down at Liam. Liam cranes his neck to look up at Louis. The collar of Louis’s shirt is big enough that it’s shifted a bit to the side revealing one of his shoulders.

“Wanna ride you instead,” Louis bites his lip looking shy all of a sudden as if he hadn’t been grinding on Liam just a few moments ago.

Liam groans and throws his head back, “ _Christ_ , you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Is that a yes?”

Louis looks absolutely beautiful above Liam – pupils blown wide, cock trapped under his shirt tenting the fabric, voice raspy and hair mussed. Liam digs his fingers into the flesh of Louis’s thighs that are bracketing Liam’s hips. He wants to leave bruises there that last for days, wants to watch Louis press on them under his jeans and squirm when it sends waves of pain-pleasure up his spine right in front everyone.

“Fuck – we don’t – lube?” Liam stutters, hoping that he’s making sense because the way Louis is looking at him – bottom lip between his teeth, eyes heavy lidded – is making his brain short circuit.

Louis crawls off Liam and over to where he’d dropped his trackies to search through the pockets. He pulls out his hand brandishing a foil packet of lube because _of course_ he just carries that stuff around with him. Liam’s quick to catch it when Louis throws the packet at his face.

“Seriously?” Liam asks. Louis shrugs and manoeuvres to straddle Liam again.

Liam rips the pack open and goes to pour some of the lube on his finger, but Louis stops him. “Don’t need it for _that_ ,” Louis smirks tugging one of Liam’s hands up behind him until he’s helping Liam guide one finger to his entrance and pushing it all the way in.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Liam gasps out at the tell tale slickness in Louis’s hole. “Did you _plan_ this?” he asks as he pushes another finger in easily.

Louis’s so loose already, riding Liam’s fingers with breathy moans escaping from his lips. He pictures Louis in their bed fucking himself on his own fingers – opening himself up for Liam’s cock. Liam feels his dick get impossibly harder at the thought of Louis coming down here all wet and open risking getting so, so messy with the lube threatening to slide down his thighs.

“I _planned_ to ah –” Louis whimpers as Liam scissors his fingers “– I planned to get you out of here and into bed so you could fuck me. But then you had to insist on finishing your workout and – _fuck_ ,” he throws his head back when Liam crooks his fingers just right and finds Louis’s prostate, “And I had to _improvise_.”

“Well you could’ve just asked,” Liam says.

Louis grinds his hips down when Liam pushes his fingers up, working in tandem to fuck his hole, but he doesn’t miss a beat when he answers Liam, “I fellated my fingers for you! What more of a hint do you want?”

Liam pushes a third finger in without any warning just to spite him, “Piss off – you do that shit all the time even when you don’t want to fuck.”

Louis rolls hips so that he can fuck back onto Liam’s fingers, leans down far enough that his face is hovering over Liam’s and he’s staring right into Liam’s eyes. His dick is pressed between their stomachs and Liam can feel the pre-come smearing onto his abs.

“I _always_ want to fuck, Payno,” he smirks and Liam feels his breath ghost over his skin.

Louis nips at Liam’s lip before pulling all the way back until he’s upright again leaning on Liam’s legs, practically sitting on Liam’s fingers. His hips jerk in little motions as Liam’s fingers stretch him out further. Louis’s cock bobs up and down with every movement, the head of it shiny with pre-come. Liam brings his free hand up to gather some of it on his thumb and roll back Louis’s foreskin.

He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks it clean, lingering longer than he needs just to annoy Louis.

True to form, and to Liam’s immense satisfaction, Louis knocks Liam’s hand away and scowls down at him.

“Are you _quite_ finished? I’d rather like to get your dick up my arse at some point tonight,” he scolds.

Louis is literally the only person in the world that can make asking someone to fuck him sound like a reprimand, but Liam can’t fight his sound logic. He pulls his fingers out of Louis, smiling as Louis whines at the loss.

“ _Greedy_ ,” he teases.

“Fuck off,” Louis says groping around the mat to find the abandoned pack of lube. He squirts most of it onto his hand then reaches back to slick up Liam’s aching cock. Liam counts his blessings that they’d stopped using condoms a month and a half into having sex because the next thing he knows, Louis’s lining the tip of Liam’s erection up with his entrance and sinking all the way down in one smooth movement.

Despite all the prep, Louis is still a little tight around Liam and Liam groans when he feels Louis clench around him, the wetness and the heat around his cock almost enough to make Liam worry about coming too fast.

“Fuck, Lou,” Liam huffs as Louis starts to slowly work himself on Liam’s dick.

Liam buck his hips up as Louis rolls his down, watches as the muscles in Louis’s thighs flex as he moves up and down. Louis shifts forward to mouth at Liam’s neck, leaving a bruise there that Liam’s sure someone will be ticked off about later.

“God, you feel so good inside me, Li,” Louis pants, “Almost forgot what it’s like to be filled up like this.”

Liam can agree with the sentiment – being inside Louis is fucking _amazing_ , not only because Louis’s always so tight and hot, but because Louis’s _loves_ being filled up like this, is always so desperate for a cock up his arse.

“Love you,” Liam breathes into the stale air of the gym like a prayer.

Louis whines, moving back to lean against Liam’s thighs and press his palms to Liam’s chest. He lifts himself up until just the crown of Liam’s dick is caught at his rim then grinds back down all the way. He keeps going faster and faster, building up a sweat until it’s all just a haze of Louis’s whimpers, the slick sound of Liam’s cock moving in and out of him, and the heat their bodies have worked up together.

Liam wraps one hand around Louis’s dick, all flushed and leaking, and the other around Louis’s hip. He jerks Louis off all the while keeping him steady while he rides Liam. He knows Louis’s close when he starts to slow down, begging – _Liam, c’mon fuck me, harder, fuck, yes_.

Louis comes with a shout and a string of profanity, making a mess all over Liam’s stomach and slumping down on top of Liam once he’s done. He’s practically useless after, hips only circling slowly, so Liam grips both his hands around Louis’s hips and fuck up into him faster and harder with each thrust.

Louis sobs, a little oversensitive, but otherwise just lets Liam take him like that until he’s spilling his come into Louis’s hole.

They lie there for a bit, Louis lazily mouthing at ever expanse of Liam’s skin he can reach and Liam stroking Louis’s spine under his shirt, until Liam’s too sensitive to stay inside Louis. He pulls out the both of them gasping at the loss. Liam rubs the pad of his thumb at Louis’s rim and feels a bit of come spill out of him before Louis clenches like he’s trying to keep it all inside of him. He brings his thumb up to Louis’s mouth to let him lick it clean.

“Tasty,” Louis grins. He turns to peck a soft kiss right above Liam’s heart. Liam sighs contentedly, running his fingers through Louis’s sweat damp hair, happy to just stay there for a bit.

“We need to get up,” Liam says after a while.

“No, let’s stay here. Here’s fine,” Louis whines. Liam chuckles, but shoves Louis off so that he tumbles onto the mat on his back beside Liam.

“Rather not have them find me naked with your come all over me in a hotel gym, mate,” he replies pushing himself up to find his shorts. He finds his discarded shirt to wipe Louis’s come off his stomach then picks up Louis’s trackies and throws them at Louis’s face.

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Louis sighs, pulling on the bottoms. He reaches his arms up in the air and waggles his fingers at Liam, “Help me up!”

Liam tugs Louis up with one hand and Louis scoffs at him.

“Show off,” he complains.

Liam laughs at him while he gathers up his belongings – iPod, phone, water bottle, his shirt’s a write off so he stuffs it into his gym bad. He reaches a hand out for Louis to hold and they walks out of the gym looking very much like they just fucked; Liam hasn’t even got a shirt on and Louis’s barefoot and looking wrecked.

The walk to the lift takes seconds and it goes mostly without incident, but as soon as they’re inside and Liam’s hit the button for the 39th floor, Louis shoves him up against the corner and starts to suck a love bite into the juncture between Liam’s neck and shoulder.

“Christ, Louis, we _just_ fucked,” Liam gasps after a particularly hard bite.

Louis pulls off and quirks an eyebrow at him, “Are you complaining?”

“No,” Liam concedes leaning his head back to rest against the wall of the lift and letting Louis get back to work on his neck.

He feels Louis giggle when they’ve reached the 25th floor. “What?” he asks.

Louis leans up on his tiptoes to whisper into Liam’s ear, “Your come’s leaking down my leg.

He grabs Liam’s hand and shoves it under his waistband to the inside of his thigh where Liam can feel the mess between his legs. It makes Liam’s cock twitch in interest. He chalks it up to the fact that he hasn’t had sex in weeks, though Louis must feel it too because he smirks up at Liam.

“Chris, Liam, we _just_ fucked,” he mocks.

Liam figures the best way to shut him up is to kiss him and by the time the door to the lift slides open, Louis is palming Liam’s cock while they kiss fervently. They fumble their way down the hall, knocking against the wall when Louis hops up to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist.

“Shh,” Liam whispers attempting to balance both Louis in his arms and his gym bag in his hand, “everyone’s asleep.”

Louis laughs into Liam’s lips, “Well then get us inside.”

Through some luck of the draw, Liam and Louis had been settled with the last room at the end of the hall. They bump into a few more walls before they reach their door and Liam has to struggle to slide his key card through the lock as Louis does his very best to distract him. As soon as they’re through the door and Liam’s dropped the bag, Louis jumps off and pushes Liam up against the wall.

Liam rucks Louis’s shirt up, hands roaming down his sides as Louis reaches up to cup Liam’s face and suck Liam’s bottom lip between his teeth. Louis’s tongue pries Liam’s lips apart and his foot spreads Liam’s legs far enough apart that Liam can rub up against Louis’s thigh.

Louis begins to tug at Liam’s shorts, pull them down easily enough, so Liam moves his hands further down to the waistband of Louis’s bottoms and pushes them down until they’re pooling at Louis’s feet. He runs his fingers along the crack of Louis’s arse moaning when he feels his come mixed with the lube, smeared and making a mess of Louis.

“You’re absolutely filthy,” Liam growls biting Louis’s jaw. Louis pushes back into Liam’s touch and whines when Liam’s finger catches on the rim of his hole. Liam breaks their kiss to pull Louis’s shirt over his head. He’s mostly hard again when Louis pulls completely away.

“I believe I promised you a blowjob,” Louis says. He drops to his knees on the plush carpet of the hotel room floor before Liam can even blink.

“Oh, OK,” Liam replies bewildered.

Louis looks up at him entirely pleased with himself like the cat that got the cream. He leans down to plant a soft kiss to the inside of Liam’s knee, moving up his leg altering between light kisses and soft bites. Liam feels Louis trail his hands up his thighs and watches him nose along the inside of his leg until Louis’s mouthing at Liam’s balls.

Louis licks a stripe up Liam’s shaft and sucks at the tip using a hand to bring Liam to full hardness. He let’s out a soft, satisfied groan.

“God, I’ve missed your dick,” he says.

Liam can only grunt back in response. There’s no way Louis’s miss his dick as much as he’s missed Louis’s mouth, he thinks. Louis moves back in to suck on Liam’s cock going further and further down until he’s got most of Liam in his mouth and what he can’t reach in hand. Liam feels Louis’s tongue run along the underside of his dick and then swirl around the head.

Louis pulls off to mouth at the bottom of Liam’s length then moves back to suck him in again, playing with Liam’s balls all the while. He repeats this a few times and Liam has to try harder and harder not to buck up into the heat of Louis’s mouth. His hands clench into fists at his sides until Louis finally reaches out and places them on his hair giving Liam permission to tangle his fingers into it. He moans louder the harder that Liam pulls at his hair so Liam takes the hint and keeps tugging.

Liam’s hips begin to cant shallowly into Louis’s mouth making Louis gag a few times when he hits the back of his throat. Liam would apologize if it weren’t for the fact that Louis seems to be taking him in deeper and deeper until his nose is pressed up against Liam’s stomach and he’s looking right up at Liam. He stays there for a few seconds before pulling completely off. Louis’s mouth is spit slick some of it dribbling down his chin and a small thread of it still connected from the tip of Liam’s cock to Louis’s bottom lip. He sticks his tongue out to break the trail of spit, then licks at Liam’s slit gathering the pre-come that’s pearled there on the tip of his tongue before swallowing it down.

Liam groans at the sight and throws his head back to bump against that wall, which at this point is the only thing that’s supporting his weight given how his knees are shaking.

“Hey,” Louis rasps out, his voice completely shot. He taps at Liam’s hip until Liam looks back down at him. “Hey, fuck my mouth, yeah?” he asks.

“What I – are you – are you serious?” Liam stutters, untangling his fingers from Louis’s hair and smooths his hands down the back of Louis’s neck.

“Yeah – yes, yes please,” Louis replies. “And you could – you could pull my hair too? I like that, you know I like that,” he pleads, his eyes staring up at Liam.

Liam nods and let’s his fingers tighten in Louis’s hair again – it’s so long that he wind strands of it twice around his fingers. He allows Louis to sink back down on his cock before using the grip he has on Louis’s hair to hold his head still. His thrusts are shallow at first, but he begins to proper fuck into Louis’s mouth once Louis starts to whine for it, holding eye contact with Liam. It’s enough to let Liam know that he _wants_ this.

There’s spit dripping out the corner of Louis’s mouth and down his chin, Liam’s cock is all wet with it making the glide in and out of Louis even easier. It’s not long before Liam feels on the edge of orgasm. He tightens his grip on Louis’s hair, hard enough to pull out a few strands, and thrusts in and out a couple more times before he’s coming down Louis’s throat. Liam watches Louis swallow it all then slowly pulls him off, hands still buried in Louis’s hair.

Louis slumps forward, forehead rested on Liam’s hip. Liam can feel his shallow breaths blowing on his leg. He let’s go of Louis’s hair and pull him back a little so that Liam slide down to his knees and kiss Louis. Louis’s mouth tastes of Liam and he can’t help but moan into the kiss. When they pull apart Louis’s eyes are still closed and he looks completely sated. Liam looks down to Louis’s cock fully ready to finish him off with a quick handjob, but finds that Louis’s already come all over himself.

“ _Jesus_ , Louis, did you come from just me fucking your mouth?” Liam asks.

Louis giggles and leans in to rest his head on Liam’s shoulder, “And the hair pulling. That helped _loads,_ ” Liam can feel him press a smile into his skin.

Liam pulls him into a hug and Louis goes easily, completely pliant in his arms. He kisses the crown of Louis’s head, “You’re fucking amazing, mate,” he marvels.

“I know you are, but what am I?” Louis retorts. Liam holds him closer, rubs his hand down Louis’s back comforting until they’ve both caught their breaths.

“C’mon,” Liam says, pulling both himself and Louis up, “it’s late. Let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep, yeah?”

Louis nods into the crook of Liam’s neck. He winds his arm around Liam’s shoulders and his legs around Liam’s waist when Liam goes to pick him up and move them over to the bathroom.

Liam does most of the work in the shower, Louis completely useless and happy to just lean against Liam’s chest while Liam scrubs them both down. He’s careful wash Louis’s hair, massaging his scalp softly when he lather up the shampoo knowing that the skin there must be at least a little bit raw. They kiss a bit more – just a few small pecks, lazy and not much of anything at all – while Liam washes the soap and the shampoo off of them.

He lets them stand under the hot spray of the shower a little longer than necessary and only turns the tap off when he feels himself starting to fall asleep leaned up against the tile with Louis’s weight rested on top of him. It’s a bit of a struggle to carry Louis out of the shower, both their bodies slippery from the water, but he manages. Liam even gets Louis to stand for a bit while he towels them both off, but Louis demands to be carried to bed.

They don’t bother with clothes both because they’re too tired and because anyone opposed to seeing them naked had learned long ago to knock before entering. Liam unceremoniously dumps Louis on the bed, quickly following as he dives down next to Louis. Louis shifts closer to Liam, slots himself into Liam’s side like a puzzle piece and pillows his head on Liam’s chest.

“We should do that more often,” he says quietly.

“Which part – the semi-public sex, or the face fucking?” Liam chuckles.

Louis yawns. “Mm, all of it but mostly just the sex. We should do sex more often, I missed it,” he rambles sleepily.

Liam strokes a hand down Louis’s back, “Alright,” he agrees easily.

“It’s a deal then,” Louis mumbles.

“Deal.”

“OK, but now it’s bedtime. Sleep, Payno. Love you,” Louis pats at Liam’s stomach and before Liam can even say _love you too_ , he’s already nodded off.

Liam grins and closes his eyes ready to fall asleep with Louis wrapped around him, warm and comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who was freaking out over that gif of Louis standing over Liam while he did push ups for inspiring this. I blame you all for my descent into this hell.


End file.
